


Hippogriff

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Care of Magical Creatures, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hippogriffs, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco and Harry hang out with some magical creatures.Oneshot/drabble





	Hippogriff

Harry Potter was spending a quiet moment with Draco Malfoy of all people. It was sort of nice though, don't get him wrong. Anyway they were just hanging out, talking. And Harry was petting a hippogriff too.

Draco watched him.

"...I'd like to ride that," he said, almost sounding sort of wistful.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. It was a weird thing to say.

"I thought you said you didn't like hippogriffs?"

Draco smirked suddenly, and took a step closer. He whispered:

"...I wasn't talking about the hippogriff."

Oh.


End file.
